Love Like Crazy
by Shelbyallison
Summary: Eli and Clare are in the beginning of their relationship. They have outside forces threatening to mess with them. Can they keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

Clare was standing in the Kitchen of the condo her parent's shared. She was in the middle of a discussion with her mother. Apparently, there was some trip to visit long lost relatives in Michigan. Let's just say it was a 5-hour trip she would rather not take, much less spend four days without her boyfriend Eli.

"Mom, I just don't know why I have to go. I haven't even seen them since I was like what, five? Besides, WE already had Thanksgiving"

"Clare," her mom began, obviously sounding annoyed, "They graciously opened their house to us for Thanksgiving, how could I turn them down? Besides, its at a different time there." Helen has always been the civil one. She never wanted to upset anyone, or at least her distant family.

"But mom, I cannot just leave Eli—"

"Clare Diane Edwards, your life does not revolve around that… boy," Helen said, stomping her foot. Clare hated when her mom got like this. Her mom always seemed to have the motto, "It's my way or no way," and Clare found it to get rather annoying.

"Besides mom, It's dad's weekend, couldn't I stay here? I mean, you can still go to Michigan, and send everyone my love."

Helen's face seemed to freeze. Clare couldn't tell if this was because of what she just said, but she knew it couldn't be good. After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke up, "Clare, your father has a business meeting, Darcy is in Africa, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO MICHIGAN AND THAT IS FINAL."

Clare stomped away, knowing full well that it was no longer worth fighting with her mom. She couldn't get out of this trip, so she carried herself to her room to begin packing.

Once Clare got to her room, her cell phone started to light up. She noticed right away from the ringtone that it was her Eli. She ran as fast as she could to her bed, rolling over to grab the phone. "How did you know that I was in my room right then?"

"Just an intuition I guess," Eli responded, Clare hearing the smirk in his face.

"Uhm Eli?" Clare began, nervously, "I uh… uh… I—"

"Clare, do you need me to come pick you up," Sounding nervous.

Clare let out the breath she was holding in. "I would love that Eli, I'll meet you outside in say, 5?"

"Sure thing," Eli said, still with a hint of nervousness in his voice, then hanging up.

Clare quickly freshened up, wanting to look good for Eli. She knew he didn't care, but she loved to take the time to show that she herself cared enough. She bolted down the stairs, and quickly explained to her mom that she would be out for a bit with Eli. At her mother's eye roll she simply stated, "I have to tell him about _your_ Thanksgiving plans." With that, Clare ran out the door and waited on the porch.

After about a minute she could hear the roar of Morty's engine. Her heart started to skip; she knew full well that within minutes she would be in the arms of her knight and shining armor. Eli pulled into the driveway, and once he left Morty he ran to Clare, partially to have her in his arms and partially to make sure she was ok. Clare could feel everything melt away the moment that Eli had his arms around her. This was safety for her. It was stability. It was how she knew that everything would be ok. In his arms, nothing mattered, nothing at all.

She didn't want to let go. If she could, she would freeze this exact moment. Eli had his arms around her, she was unusually warm in the cold, frigid environment. But, she knew she had too. She pulled back quickly and just wanted to spit it out.

"Eli… my mom is making me go to Michigan for the weekend." This was when she pulled back into his warmth, not wanting to hear his response, but instead, she found herself crying into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading everyone. Here's chapter two, please review to help me out and give me your feedback :)**

Eli held Clare, feeling his shirt get stained with tears. He hated when she cried, but all he knew to do was hold her, hold her tight and not let go. He kissed the top of her head and held on tight. He couldn't bear being away from his girlfriend overnight, he had no clue how he could go an entire weekend without seeing her.

Clare brought her head up and looked him in the eye, tears staining her face. Eli didn't like to see her hurting, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, almost as if he was afraid he was going to break her.

"Clare, we will get through this. Think of this as a test for us," Eli said while choking back his own tears.

"I just wish that I wouldn't be tested. You know, I just wish I could spend all of my time with you." Then, an idea sparked in Clare's head, and an instant smile formed across her face, and partially confusing Eli. "What if I asked my mom about you joining us? I mean, really, what's one more person?" Eli and Clare both smiled. Eli was happy that Clare wanted to include him. He knew that getting permission from his parents would be no problem. His parents are the ones who practically invited Clare to have sex with him. It was Clare's mom that he wasn't so sure about. It was like she made it her life mission to drive a wedge between them.

"Do you think your mom will go for that though? I mean, it is your mom."

"Well, it's worth a try right?" Clare asked, her blue eyes glittering from her previous tears. "I mean it doesn't hurt to ask… but, I think I should ask her alone. Having you there won't help."

Eli knew that this was true, as much as he hated to admit it, and as bad as he wanted to stay where he was, with Clare in his arms, he knew he had to let go. He leaned back over and kissed her on the forehead. When she looked back up at him, he kissed her lips. He had no plans to stop. For him, when he kissed Clare, he knew that something in the world was right. He silently begged entrance, wanting more that anything to be with her. When Clare finally pulled away, he just rested his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes. He could get lost in her eyes. Clare moved her head to kiss him again and finally said, "I'll let you know Eli, but you should get back to someplace dry, you are starting to shiver."

Eli never even noticed how cold he was getting. Whenever he was around Clare, he never felt any of the effects of cold or wet, all he could ever think about when he was around Clare was Clare. Eli quickly kissed Clare and watched her walk inside. He turned around and walked back to Morty, smiling because of his time with Clare. He didn't care that it was only five minutes; he was able to see Clare. And that was all that mattered.

Clare ran inside after talking to Eli. She hoped that her mom would be reasonable enough to let them go. "Mom!," Clare exclaimed when she got into the kitchen, "I have a question to ask you."

"Clare, I already told you that you couldn't stay home this weekend."

"I know mom, I just… Uh… can Eli come with us?" Clare finally asked in a huff.

Clare watched the expression on her mom's face change. She couldn't read the expressions; they were changing so fast, she couldn't keep up. Helen's face finally settled on one solid expression, but this was one Clare hasn't seen a lot before. It was a cross between anger, worry, and sympathy. Helen knew that her daughter was in deep like with her boyfriend, and she was happy that Clare has been happy. Finally, after rubbing the sides of her nose by her eyes with one of her folded arms, she spoke, "Clare, I really need to think about this. I don't think you are ready to travel to another country with your boyfriend yet."

Clare started to argue, "But mom, you will be there with us, its probably the most supervised we can be. We will be right under your watchful eye. What could come of that?"

Helen put her hand in front of her, signaling Clare to stop. "Sweetie, let me think about it, and let me call Aunt Liz, and see how she feels, because we are using her home, and she has to her 4 children to care for." Clare kissed her mother's cheek and ran upstairs after Helen made this promise. She was getting more excited with the possibility that Eli could be going with her. She would be able to spend a whole weekend with Eli, while being in the house of almost complete strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a little short, but it's kind of a filler. I will most likely make the next Chapter longer. :) Reviews would also be lovely.**

Clare skipped up to her room to pack. She was so excited with the prospect of having Eli with her she felt invincible. She laid down on her bed, and pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Eli

_Clare: Hey, my mom said she would think it over_

_Eli: Really, are you serious?_

_Clare: Yeah, I really hope she says yes_

_Clare: Are you up for hanging out tonight?_

_Eli: Edwards, you know I wouldn't miss a night to see you._

Clare continued smiling through her packing. She wasn't even sure WHAT to pack. She didn't have to worry about condensing though, since they were driving. Packing was a distraction. It was a way to not think about her mom's decision. She prayed to God every so often to have her mom OK Eli going on this trip. She knew when praying not to ask for things that you want, but she figured it couldn't hurt. A little while later, when she could think of nothing else to pack, she crept down the stairs. Once she was downstairs, she saw her mom hang up the phone.

When Helen turned around she saw Clare standing at the bottom of the stairs. Clare had a look of anticipation on her face, but she was trying hard not to let it show. She didn't want her mom changing her mind if she did allow Eli to come.

"Well Clare. That was your aunt on the phone. It's shocking, she actually told me to have you invite a friend. I guess she is keeping her godson at her house for a couple of weeks until his suspension gets lifted at his school, so she thought if you brought a friend you could all hang out."

"Does that mean Eli can come?" She asked, more anxious than she intended. Helen just nodded her head. Clare let out a loud shriek, quickly hugged her mom and ran upstairs.

Clare ran over to her bed where her phone was laying and quickly hit speed dial number 2, Eli. She was bouncing around the room trying to calm down. Eli answered on the third ring.

"Well, Hello Clare, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Clare couldn't keep it in anymore. She practically screamed, "Mom said you could come," into the phone. Obviously realizing she was a little loud, she lowered her voice and continued, "Well, she said you had to ask your parents, but I didn't think that would be a problem."

Eli knew that this was no problem. When he got back from Clare's earlier, he talked to his parents, and they were real okay with the idea. CeCe even had a note ready to give to the school excusing him and requesting the 3 days of homework he would miss.

After the two hung up, Eli went to go pack. It was currently Sunday, they would be leaving on early Wednesday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like. Reviews? **

**Tuesday end of the school day.**

Eli offered Clare a ride. It was slightly colder than usual, and he didn't want her walking home. All of his stuff was at his house anyways. He had his bags packed since Sunday, patiently waiting in his closet. This was the first time Eli would be out of the country, and he got to experience it with Clare. What more could he ask for?

It wasn't a long ride to Eli's house from Degrassi, but it was quiet. Both were content with the silence. Eli had one had on the wheel; the other was holding Clare's hand. This mildly reminded her of a Taylor Swift song. She smiled at the thought, but didn't bring it up.

Once Eli made it through the slushy streets to his house he slowly turned into his driveway and put Morty in park. He was still holding Clare's had, so he raised it to his lips, lightly kissing it, which brought a slight blush to the paleness of Clare's cheeks.

"Ok Blue Eyes, I'm going to grab my stuff, and I'll be right out." Eli smiled as he got out of the car. He ran up the walkway to his door, being careful not to slip on ice. A few minutes later he appeared through the doorway with a duffel bag full of stuff for the trip. He through it in Morty and continued to drive to Clare's house.

Helen was the organized and structured one, she wanted the entire car packed so that they could all leave bright and early in the morning. When Clare and Eli walked into Clare's house, the first one to speak was Helen, "Did you both get your homework to do while your out." The pair simply nodded, each grabbing a brownie that Helen recently baked.

"Uh, mom, can Eli and I get a start on our English homework? Since were missing a partner day, Ms. Dawes is making us partner's" Clare asked, almost too eagerly. Helen obliged, even suggesting that they go up to her room where it will be quieter.

Eli and Clare both grabbed their backpacks and headed upstairs. "Dawes didn't assign a partner project," Eli spoke behind Clare.

"SHHHHH! I know." They both walked into Clare's room, setting their book bags by the door. Clare sat on her bed, and Eli pulled her desk chair over and sat on that.

"What's on your mind Edwards?"

"Nothing, I am just excited that I get to spend my boring vacation with you"

**Wednesday 4:00 AM**

Eli couldn't believe how early he was awake. The earliest he was ever up on a school day was 6:00, and that was if he neglected to shower the night before. He was in a pair of grey sweatpants, and an old Dead Hand t-shirt. He really didn't make an effort, he knew he would be in a car for 5 hours, and he hoped Clare didn't care what he looked like.

Clare was pacing around her room. She was in a pair of Darcy's old pink hand-me-down sweatpants and a black sweatshirt she "borrowed" from Eli. He noticed her taking it from his closet a few weeks prior, and all he could do was smile when her cheeks flushed red, looking like a toddler who was found with his hand in the cookie jar. Clare just loved how it smelled. That sweatshirt got her through the times that she couldn't see Eli, and it was frankly, the comfiest thing she owned. Or possessed, in this case.

Helen pulled up to Eli's house. His stuff was already in the Honda, but she insisted that he sleep in his own bed. Of course, neither Eli nor Clare slept that night. They were texting back and forth talking about how excited they were and how surprised they were that Clare's mom agreed.

Clare ran up to the door and knocked. She knew that Bullfrog would be up, since he was either just about to leave or would just be getting home from the station. She never knew what days he worked when, but she just knew he was always around at four in the morning. When Eli heard the knock he came bolting down the stairs. He grabbed the jacket off the landing and went in to kiss Clare. In his peripheral he noticed Helen staring him down, so he quickly hugged Clare and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, your mom is watching us like a hawk." Clare could only roll her eyes. She didn't know what else to do. She felt like her mom was always trying to keep them apart, but she knew not to say anything, because somehow Eli was allowed on this trip.

**A/N: ****Next Chapter will be them in the car and getting to Clare's Aunt's. I have actually been planning that chapter for a bit.**


End file.
